Be Mine ! (ChanLu Fanfiction)
by Deer Luvian
Summary: Jadilah milikku... Kau gila ! (ChanLu ff, GS for Lu Han. DLDR)


Be Mine !

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Lu Han

**Other Cast :**

Park Jimin

Kim Jongin,

Oh Hayoung

Oh Sehun

**Disclaimer:**

Semua cast bukan milik author, sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita pure dari otak kelam author kalaupun ada kesamaan author minta maaf.

Kali ini author bawa cerita tentang ChanLu, ini remake sih dari cerita author yang pairingnya semula Sungkyu ma Chorong.

Semoga kalian suka ne...

Karena ini oneshoot gak usah summary yaa, wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw

_**Don't be plagiator, basher and whatever.**_

_**Please give me a feedback with write some word in review's box. Thanks...**_

Happy reading~~~

Remang cahaya bulan seolah mengejek pemuda jangkung yang tengah menunggu datangnya bis kota. Angin malam yang menemaninya juga seakan tertawa padanya. Raut muka pemuda itu tertutup gumpalan amarah yang sedari tadi diluapkan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kali ini ia mengalah pada _namdongsaeng_-nya yang membawa mobil bersamanya. Mobil yang seharusnya menjadikan tumpangan baginya untuk pulang kerumah. Mau tak mau ia harus pulang dengan angkutan kota yang sudah lama sekali tak ia jejaki. Hingga menyisakan segala macam sumpah serapah yang menguar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Dasar Jimin kurang ajar ! Seenaknya saja membawa mobil orang !" gerutu Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang sedikit basah akibat tetesan air mata langit.

Demi membunuh kebosanan yang sedari tadi menggelayutinya, ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar yang tengah terbiaskan oleh rintikan air hujan. Semuanya basah dan terkesan dingin. Tak ada yang menarik sama sekali baginya. Berulang kali hembusan kasar nafasnya mengudara bebas disertai umpatan yang entah sampai kapan berhenti terucap. Hingga apa yang ditunggu datang tepat di depannya.

Segera ia naik ke dalam bis dan memilih duduk di sebelah jendela. Mengamati riuh ramai Kota Seoul di malam hari. Sesaat bis itu akan berangkat, seorang gadis duduk dengan nyamannya di sebelah Chanyeol. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengucap kata maaf atau sekedar mengulas senyum menyapa. Gadis itu seolah tak peduli dengan sekitar dan memasang _earphone_ di telinganya.

Pemuda berdaun telinga lebar itu tersentak heran dengan sikap sang gadis. Tak berhenti ia menatap aneh penuh emosi kepadanya. Ia merasa dirinya tak dihargai disana. Bukankah hal yang wajar bila ia meminta setidaknya sedikit kata maaf atas tindakan yang seolah tak peduli dengannya yang lebih dulu duduk disana. Sempat ia ingin mengumpat pelan namun tertahan kala mata bulatnya memperhatikan kelopak tipis itu terpejam.

Benar, gadis dengan surai madu panjang itu tengah tertidur dalam alunan musik. Entah mengapa layaknya tersihir, Chanyeol tak melepas pandangan pada wajah gadis itu. Dan tiba-tiba...

_Plukkk,_

Gadis itu tertidur di bahu Chanyeol. Sempat beberapa saat jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak dan beralih pada degupan kencang. Darahnya mendesir perlahan dan hatinya berdenyut. Apalagi setelah indera penciumannya secara tidak sengaja menghirup aroma segar dari rambut gadis itu. Poninya berterbangan menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu dengan degupan keras dari jantungnya. Dengan desiran nadi yang seakan tak berhenti menggodanya. Bahkan nafasnya serasa tercekat saat itu juga kala dengan malu-malu ia mencuri pandang pada pesona Tuhan yang tertuang di wajah cantiknya.

Sungkyu tak menampik, gadis itu cantik. Wajah cantik, polos, dengan kulit putih. Juga, tubuh harum. Ia tak mampu berpikir jernih dan terus bergumam dalam hati semoga tak akan ada yang berubah di dirinya.

Posisi itu masih tetap sama. Gadis itu masih terlelap di bahu Chanyeol hingga beberapa halte terlewati juga halte dimana seharusnya ia berhenti. Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. Ia tetap membiarkan gadis itu berada di pundaknya hingga tubuhnya terhentak kala gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus melupakan bahwa gadis itu cantik dan sempat meluluhkan dirinya. Tanpa ada sopan santun dan rasa terima kasih, gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia segera meminta sang supir untuk menghentikan bis itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya dibuat heran dengan sesekali ia mengumpat pelan. Bola matanya berputar. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia memperhatikan jendela dan mengikuti gerak tubuh gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Satu desahan berat ia keluarkan. "Cantik ! Sayang aneh. Tidak tahu sopan santun pula." Keluhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya kekesalan Chanyeol masih harus bersama dirinya untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Sejak kemarin ia tak pernah lepas dari umpatan yang terus menggelayutinya dan menghujam kasar pada sang _dongsaeng_. Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi ia ditingga di depan cafe teman Chanyeol. Mobil kesayangannya kembali direbut oleh Jimin, _dongsaeng_nya.

"_Yaa_ ! Hayoung-ah ! Pikir-pikir ulang kalau kau ingin berkencan dengannya. Apa hebatnya coba punya kekasih seperti Jimin .." gerutu Chanyeol kesal.

Hayoung terkekeh mendengar ocehan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum. "Dia itu adikmu _oppa_, kenapa kau benci sekali _sih_ dengannya ?" Sahutnya disertai tawa ringan.

"Pastilah aku benci sekali. Dia itu menyusahkan sekali. Bukannya menggunakan mobilnya sendiri malah menjamah mobil orang lain."

"_Hyung_ ! Mobilmu lebih keren dari punyaku. Makanya aku pinjam." Pemuda tampan itu menanggapi keluhan _hyung_-nya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah. Cepat pergi sana ! Hati-hati kau Hayoung." Tukasnya sebelum ia masuk kedalam cafe itu.

Ramai, seperti biasa cafe itu tampak ramai. Sekitar dua puluh orang tengah menyantap sajian yang disediakan cafe itu. Mata belonya mengedar. Rupanya dua bulan tak kemari ada sedikit perubahan pada dekorasi cafe.

Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju counter untuk memesan minuman yang ia rindukan, _Mango Latte_. Namun seketika ia akan memesan. Mata _belo_-nya terbelalak.

"_Oh_ ! Kau..." telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk gadis yang tengah berdiri menyambutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan ekspresi datar. "Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa ?"

"Berikan aku satu _Mango Latte_." Jawabnya. Sepasang iris segaris milik Chanyeol tak berhenti memperhatikan gadis itu hingga ia mengulurkan pesanan Chanyeol.

"Semuanya 5000 _Won_, Tuan." Chanyeol tersentak. Langsung ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran _won_ dan beralih dari sana. Walau sesekali ia melirik sekilas gadis itu.

Gadis itu terlihat berbeda, ia lebih _cuek_ dengan penampilannya. Atau memang ia tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar? Bahkan senyum yang diberikan kepada para pengunjung terkesan dipaksakan.

"_Eoh_ ! Chanyeol _hyung_ !"

Chanyeol menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Jongin-ah !"

"Kau tidak bekerja ?" Jongin duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeruput pelan minumannya lalu meletakkan kembali. "Aku lagi suntuk karena Jimin. Bisa-bisanya ia mengambil alih mobilku." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Chanyeol malah mencurahkan kekesalannya.

"Hahaha, adikmu masih labil _hyung_.. Maklumin saja.."

"_Hhhfttt_.. Kesal sendiri aku jadinya." Chanyeol kembali menyeruput minumannya dan melirik sekilas gadis itu lagi. Sungguh, kali ini gadis itu membuat penasaran Chanyeol.

Saat akan bertanya kepada Jongin, pemuda _tan_ itu lebih dulu melontarkan rasa herannya. "Ada apa _hyung_ ? Kenapa kau memperhatikannya ?" tanya Jongin _innocent_.

"_Ne_ ?" Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya pelan. "_Ah_, siapa dia ? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya ?"

"_Yaaa_, _hyung_ ! Kau baru kembali setelah dua bulan menghilang. Dia bekerja sebulan yang lalu. Namanya Lu Han. Kenapa ? Kau suka ?"

Dahi Chanyeol berlipat. Matanya menyipit perlahan. "Kau bilang apa ? Suka ? Tidak, aku hanya tanya saja." Sahutnya santai.

Jongin hanya mengangguk paham. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pamit untuk melayani beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Sementara Chanyeol tetap di tempat dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada gadis itu. _Eishh_, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tak ingin menjadi lebih gila lagi, ia memilih pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tumpukan _file_ yang memandang gamang Chanyeol terasa gemas untuk segera dijamah. Sudah beberapa saat Chanyeol tak segera membukanya ataupun sekedar menyentuh. Pemuda jangkung bersurai hitam pekat itu masih membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bahkan satu bawahannya juga mengeluh menghadapi Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk dan meletakkan _file_ yang harus ditanda tangani oleh Chanyeol segera. Sorot matanya menghujam kesal wajah manis Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ !"

Chanyeol mendongak. "_Eoh_ ! Sehun, _wae_ ?"

"_Wae_ ?" Sehun mendengus pelan. "Cepat tanda tangani ini. Kalau kau tidak tanda tangan anggaran tidak cepat turun _hyung_." Bentak Sehun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau kurang ajar sekali. Aku bosmu ! Main bentak-bentak saja." Umpat Chanyeol

"Hahaha .." Tawa miring terdengar dari sosok Sehun. "Kalau kau tidak menyebalkan aku juga tidak membentakmu. Kenapa lagi kau _hyung_ ? Bertengkar dengan Jimin ?"

"_Ani_ .."

"Lalu?"

"_Molla_ .. Rasanya ... Ahh, _molla_." Chanyeol menelungkupkan kembali kepalanya.

Sehun mendesis. "Pergi selesaikan masalahmu. Kalau kau begini terus, kau tidak akan fokus dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Benar. Aku akan keluar dulu." Chanyeol meraih jas dan berlari keluar kantor.

"_Hyung_ ! _Yaa_ ! Kau harus tanda tangan ini dulu. _Aisshh_..." tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Menyesal ia telah memberikan saran tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Penyebab utama kerusakan otak Chanyeol saat ini adalah salah satu pegawai Jongin. Gadis cantik bernama Lu Han itu telah membuat Chanyeol tak mampu berpikir jernih untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. Semalaman penuh bayangan gadis itu menghantui diri Chanyeol. Jangankan berfokus pada pekerjaannya, sekedar menutup mata untuk tidur saja masih dilingkupi siluet-siluet wajah Lu Han.

Chanyeol terpaku di depan pintu. Sejenak ia menyapu ruangan dengan iris bulatnya. Tak mendapati teman baiknya, Chanyeol lantas melangkah dengan percaya diri ke arah Lu Han.

Lu Han memberikan hormat. "Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa ?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sama seperti kemarin hari.

Hanya saja saat ini ada yang berbeda. Wajah itu terlihat lebih... Cantik.

"Mau pesan apa tuan ?" Tanya Lu Han sekali lagi. Chanyeol terhenyak dari lamunannya. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam kecantikan Lu Han. _Oh_... Bahkan denyut jantungnya berubah seketika dan tubuhnya memanas.

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh. "Berikan aku satu _Mango Latte_." Tuturnya.

Lu Han hanya mengangguk lalu membuatkan pesanan Chanyeol. Selama Lu Han menyiapkan minumannya, lensa kelamnya memonitori gerak tubuhnya. Sesekali matanya memicing dengan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas.

Sekali lagi ia tersentak kaget ketika tubuh Lu Han berbalik dan menatap datar dirinya. "Semuanya 5000 _won_ Tuan." Tukasnya datar.

"Kau selalu bersikap sedingin itu ?"

"_Ne_ ?"

Chanyeol mengambil minumannya. "Beri sedikit senyum agar pelangganmu tidak lari semua. _Gomapsumnida_." Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali lalu beranjak pergi.

Lu Han mengangguk dan memberikan hormat.

Sekilas ia melirik Lu Han yang berekspresi heran namun kembali bersikap sama saat melayani pelanggan lainnya. Senyum menyeringai berkembang di wajahnya sebelum ia melangkah keluar cafe. Tak ada Jongin membuatnya merasa risih untuk terus berada di sana. Lebih baik ia pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit gemeretak jendela menemani Chanyeol yang tengah menyaksikan tayangan dari layar persegi panjang itu. Angin-angin cukup tangguh mengguncangkan jendela yang lumayan kuat untuk ukuran rumah gedongan milik Chanyeol. Namun tampaknya, layar yang memancarkan bermacam-macam gambar itu tak diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol. Tatapannya mengalih pada jendela namun dengan sorot kosong.

Sepertinya ada hal lain yang mengambil alih pikiran Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tak menyadari sosok lain yang mengubah _channel_ televisi.

"_Waahhh_, cantik-cantik semua." Pekik Jimin kegirangan kala beberapa gadis tengah bernyanyi dan menari. Oke bukan hal aneh di Negara Korea melihat hal semacam ini.

Chanyeol terhentak kaget mendengar pekikan Jimin. Lantas ia menoleh pada tayangan itu. "**Rainbow** selalu punya sisi keseksian sendiri." ungkap Chanyeol pelan.

"Oh _hyung_ ! Kau diam-diam memperhatikan mereka ?"

"_Ani_. Hanya kebetulan melihat sekilas."

"Tapi..." Jimin menelan satu persatu kue yang di tangannya. "Kau bisa mengomentari mereka dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

Manikan bulat milik Chanyeol memicing heran ke arah Jimin. Lalu ia memutar malas bola matanya. "Apa Hayoung gadis gampangan ?"

"Maksudmu ? _Yaa_ ! Hayoung bukan gadis gampangan .." Sungut Jimin tak terima.

"Oke bukan ! Lalu kenapa dia mudah sekali berkencan denganmu ? Yang... _Yahhh_... Sedikit..."

"Sedikit ?"

"Hahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa keras. Jimin menatap horor _hyung_-nya itu.

Dahinya berlihat dengan bola mata yang mengecil. "Kau mau mengatakan apa _hyung_ ?"

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang dingin saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi kenapa kau bisa mudah mengambil hatinya ?"

Jimin tersenyum sinis. Ia meletakkan toples yang ia bawa lalu beranjak mengambil minuman. "Aku tampan _hyung_, tidak ada yang menolakku." Tanggapnya bangga setengah sombong.

"Siaall..." Chanyeol melempar bantalan sofa. "Sombong sekali kau !" umpatnya.

Terdengar kekehan puas dari Jimin menggelegar ruangan itu. "Kata siapa mudah ? Dulu dia sama sekali tidak mau melihatku namun aku memaksanya."

"Memaksanya ?" alis Chanyeol bertaut.

"_Eum_.." Jimin meneguk minumnya kembali. "Terus aku dekati dia hingga dia bosan kepadaku dan akhirnya menerimaku. Tapi anehnya sekarang malah dia yang tidak mau berpisah denganku."

"Kau ingin berpisah dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Aku mengerti." Pemuda jangkung itu merogoh ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa digit dan mengarahkan pada telinga. Detik berikutnya, sambungan itu diterima. Lantas ia berbicara dengan sang lawan.

Tak begitu lama ia berbincang-bincang sebelum Chanyeol kembali melirik sekilas Jimin dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Tatapan mata elangnya menyorot Chanyeol aneh. Bukan hanya itu pikirannya juga beranggapan ada yang sedang tidak beres dengan _hyung_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa ?"

Beberapa hari berkunjung kalimat itu selalu saja ia terima saat pertama kali bertemu. Senyumnya dan raut muka yang ia berikan tak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semuanya masih sama. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol. Sedikit lebih cantik dari hari ke hari.

Oke, baiklah. Chanyeol mengakui kalau dirinya sedang jatuh cinta kepada gadis dingin itu.

Tak ada yang mengurangi rasa cintanya meskipun sedingin dan sedatar apapun gadis itu bersikap kepadanya. Malah bertambah penasaran dan membuat Chanyeol semakin lebih ingin tahu.

"Sudah sering aku kemari, apa kau tidak ingat pesananku?"

"_Ne_ ?" Lu Han menggeleng pelan. "_Mianhamnida_ saya tidak tahu. Tuan mau pesan apa?"

"Berikan aku alamat rumahmu." Sahut Chanyeol lantang.

Gadis itu berkerut bingung. "_Ne_ ?"

"_Ahhh_..." Chanyeol baru sadar. "_Mianhaeyo_.. _Mianhaeyo_.. Berikan aku nomor ponselmu." Senyum manis mengembang sempurna di wajah Chanyeol.

Kali ini mata indah Lu Han terbelalak dengan wajah tak percaya. "_Ne_ ?" Suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Ma-maaf. Tapi saya tidak melayani hal itu." terusnya datar.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Ia berdecak pelan. "Satu _Mango Latte_."

"_Algesumnida_. Silahkan ditunggu." Lantas Lu Han membuatkan pesanannya cepat. "Semuanya 5000 _won_." Tukasnya.

"Tolong ingat aku." Chanyeol mengulurkan lembaran _won_. "_Gomabsumnida_." Senyum menyeringai di sekitar wajah Chanyeol.

Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, segera ia masuk ke ruangan kerja Jongin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau Chanyeol tak ada kerjaan untuk merusuh di ruangan Jimin. _Toh_, pemuda _tan_ itu tidak akan protes.

Selama Chanyeol berada di ruang kerja Dongwoo, ia mengorek lebih dalam tentang pegawainya yang membuat Chanyeol tak mampu hidup tenang. Dari informasi yang didapat, gadis itu memang berkelakuan seperti itu semenjak pertama kali bekerja. Sikapnya dingin dan aura tanpa ekspresi itu selalu ditampilkan setiap harinya. Namun ia disiplin dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik.

Pernah sekali Jongin mencoba mengajak berbicara Lu Han namun ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan puas. Lu Han bukan tipe gadis yang suka berbagi cerita dan mengumbar tentang dirinya. Ia dingin, tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit tertutup. Tetapi satu waktu yang lalu saat marah dengan salah satu pelanggan, cukup membuat Jongin tercengang.

Chanyeol bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saran Jongin, pemuda jangkung itu harus ekstra bekerja keras jika ingin menaklukan hati gadis itu. Setidaknya memberikan kesan baik dan mendekati dengan hati. Lalu ? Apa Chanyeol bisa ? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang menggantung menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Waktunya untuk cafe Jongin tutup. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Jongin meninggalkan cafe. Sejak sejam itu pula Chanyeol duduk tak melakukan apa-apa selain memandang wajah Lu Han yang tengah membersihkan cafe. Ia tak peduli dengan cibiran-cibiran dan desas-desus yang dilayangkan oleh pegawai Jongin yang lainnya.

Baginya saat ini memandang wajah cantik itu cukup menggantikan dengungan risih yang diterima telinganya. Bibirnya tak berhenti melengkung ketika dengan leluasanya ia memandang sosok cantik itu. Beberapa pegawai Jongin memilih untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Lu Han agar memaksa Chanyeol keluar sekarang juga.

"Maaf Tuan, cafe akan ditutup. Silahkan Tuan keluar." Tukas Lu Han datar tanpa senyum dengan kepala menunduk memberi hormat.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Biarkan aku disini menemanimu." Tanggapnya.

Lu Han mengernyit heran. "Tapi Tuan. Saya bisa ke~"

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku ?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Lu Han.

Sebentar Lu Han memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol lalu menggeleng cepat.

"_Yaahhh_..." desah Chanyeol kecewa. "Sama sekali kau tak mengenaliku?"

"Tidak."

"_Jinjjaro _?"

"_Ne_, saya tidak mengenali anda." Kali ini Chanyeol dibuat sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap juga suara Lu Han. Gadis itu terdengar lebih... garang. _Ah_, ia ingat saat Jongin menceritakan bagaimana gadis ini ketika sedang marah.

Alih-alih Chanyeol takut, ia malah menggoda Lu Han. "Kalau begitu biarkan kau mengingat siapa aku selamanya." Tubuh Chanyeol diangkat dari duduknya. Ia mendekati Lu Han yang bergidik ngeri dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol.

Gadis itu tak takut hanya merasa risih saja dengan Chanyeol.

"_Naekko haja_." Bisik Chanyeol lirih tepat di telinganya.

Lu Han berjengit dengan menarik kepalanya. "_Mworagoyo_ ?" pekik Lu Han,

"Aku bilang jadi milikku sekarang. Biarkan aku menjadi kekasihmu."

"_Yaa_ ! _Neo michyeosseoyo_ ?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku masih waras dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. _Naekko haja_." Bibir Chanyeol mendekat ke arah wajah Lu Han dan sedetik kemudian.

_Plaakkk..._

Satu tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi mulus Chanyeol. Mata Lu Han berputar dan memanas saat itu juga. Emosinya sudah mendidih dan siap melelehkan Chanyeol sekejap saja. Ia merasa dirinya tak dihargai sebagai seorang wanita. Seenaknya saja Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol mendesis dan mengumpat pelan. "_Yaa_ ! Kenapa kau menamparku ?" Sungutnya.

"Anda kurang ajar tuan." Tukasnya ketus.

Tanpa aba-aba dan entah Chanyeol memang sudah gila atau bagaimana, secepat kilat ia menangkup wajah Lu Han lalu mencium bibirnya. Bibirnya menari-nari diatas bibir Lu Han meskipun erangan diberikan Lu Han.

"_Hmmppthhh._.. Le-lepaskan.." Lu Han berontak.

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupan paksanya. "Sudah ku bilang jadilah milikku."

"_Sirheo_ !"

"_Yaa_ ! Jadilah pacarku.."

"_Sirheo_ !"

Lu Han meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kekesalan dan kebencian. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mencium tanpa ijin.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Lu Han. "Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku membencimu."

"_Yaa _! Lu Han !"

Lu Han berhenti lalu memandang dingin Chanyeol. "Kau gila ! _Michin namja_ ! _Nappeun saram _!" umpatnya setelah itu ia melangkah lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku gila karenamu."

"_Pabbo_ !"

"_Yaa_ ! Lu Han _neoneun naekkoya_." Teriak Chanyeol.

Lu Han ikut berteriak. "_Andwae_ ! _Si__rh__eoyo_ !"

"Kau milikku..."

"_Anirago_..."

Setelahnya hanya ada perdepatan layaknya anak kecil. Keduanya saling berargumen dan saling bertolak belakang. Lu Han tak memperdulikan lagi sikap kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk pergi dan pulang. Sementara Chanyeol tak berhenti mengejar Lu Han.

"Rupanya cukup sulit juga kau Lu Han." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Waahhhh...

Apa ini apa ini.. *Sembunyi dibalik meja*

Maaf yaa kalau ffnya aneh atau bagaimana , hahaha

Lagi pengen buat ChanLu lagi wkwkwkwkwkw :D

Bagaimana? Reviewnyaa yaa readers,

Gomawoo~

Regards

~Deer Luvian~


End file.
